


Untitled Drabble #3

by writinginthedust



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthedust/pseuds/writinginthedust
Summary: Just another random tumblr drabble!





	Untitled Drabble #3

_Get naked. I’ll be there in fifteen._

The wedge of bread that Peeta had been eating when he read the message was swallowed, half- chewed, down the correct pipe - but only just. The sound of his coughing and spluttering caught his brothers’ attention.

“Jeez Peet, at least try and learn to chew.”

Peeta dragged his watery eyes from his phone and looked over at where Rye was glancing at him from behind his morning paper.

“Sorry,” he croaked. “I just got a message about insurance.”

“Well that’s thrilling.” With a roll of his eyes and a mutter under his breath Rye went straight back to reading.

Peeta looked back down at the message floating on the screen. _Get naked._ What the hell? He quickly sent a message back.

_Are you serious?_

Another ping and there was her response.

_Yes. Get naked._

Well. Damn. He had two choices. One was to do exactly what his girlfriend was telling him to do and the other... was to not. So really, he had the one choice.

Quickly stating that he had to go make a call about his insurance and receiving a response of _‘Peet, I really don’t care,’_ he practically ran from the kitchen into the basement that was currently acting as his temporary home.

It had been a disaster when three weeks ago he returned home to find his upstairs neighbours pipes had burst into his apartment destroying almost everything, aside from, rather ironically, the bathroom. But he couldn’t spend the month sleeping in his bathtub so he had to accept the fact that he was moving into his family home until the damage had been sorted.

He’d been put into the basement spending his nights on the pull-out bed surrounded by boxes of Christmas decorations and old schoolwork. The saving grace was that it had its own entrance so he could come and go as he pleased without having to interrupt anyone else.

That entrance was about to come in useful again.

Rushing around the room, Peeta haphazardly shoved clothes and paperwork and everything else strewn about the place into the boxes, promising that he’d sort it out later. Simultaneously making the bed (for appearances sake) and tugging off his t-shirt proved tricky but he followed that success by stripping off his pants and boxers while unlocking the basement door.

Now all he needed to do was wait.

The three weeks had been hard. After years of admiring from afar and gaining confidence to awkwardly flirt it had transpired that he and Katniss Everdeen had one prominent thing in common. Years spent mutually pining for each other.

After a slow beginning where Katniss was too shy to state what she wanted and Peeta was trying to be a gentleman it had all come to a head after a party. He took a drunk Katniss home, kissed her and told her he’d see her tomorrow when she yelled out, “please can we have sex already?!”

His eyebrows shot up into his hairline but he politely declined that evening on account of her blood-alcohol ratio but promised her he would see what he could do tomorrow.

The day after the party had been great. As was the day after. And the day after that. And the day after that. Which is why they were currently suffering. Peeta having had to move back into his parents’ house and Katniss, being a caring big sister, had Prim staying with her whilst on break from college. Despite desperately craving each other it seemed that everywhere they went parents or siblings were just hanging around getting in the way.

Apart from today it seemed.

Footsteps came swiftly down the path, so quietly he wouldn’t have heard them if he wasn’t listening out, followed by a gentle knock at the door. “Peeta?”

“It’s open.” He looked around wondering if he should have posed himself for this. Maybe he should be standing with a leg strategically propped up on a box. Or leaning casually against a wall. Except how casual could someone be leaning naked against a wall?

The door pushed open before he could make up his mind and there she was, his beautiful dark-haired girlfriend, said dark hair spilling down her shoulders in waves. He grinned at her, she rarely wore her hair down but she knew how much he liked it.

Katniss grinned back at him and glanced over his body. “Well hello.”

“Hello.”

“I didn’t know if you were going to do it.”

Peeta stepped towards her. “Of course I would. I’d do anything you ask.”

“Oh well that’s good to know,” her voice dripping an octave and she stepped towards him. Peeta took the chance to fully register what she was wearing, which wasn’t much. She slipped out of the ballet pumps and the motion drew his attention to her bare feet, eyes following up her legs, drinking in the bare skin until they reached the hem of the coat she was wearing. A coat that reached midway to her naked thighs.

“Did you drive here like that?” His question came out slightly squeaky and he coughed. Must have been the remnants of the bread.

“Uh-huh.” Katniss moved in even closer so that the material of her coat brushed against his chest. She leaned upwards and placed an opened mouth kiss against the bottom of his jaw, sliding down to suck on his pulse point. Peeta swallowed. His hands reached out to her tiny waist, pulling her in closer.

She smelt like Katniss. A scent that was somehow woods and autumn and apples and he wanted to breath it in forever. He tilted his head down to touch his lips to hers and their kiss quickly turned from a welcome into something more heated, their tongues languidly sliding against each other’s.

His breathing was getting deeper, the air flowing into his heaving chest and he pressed Katniss’ chest against his harder. She groaned into his mouth before pulling it away and their eyes fluttered open. Her pupils were fat and und pushing into the silver of her irises. She smiled and glanced down his body, his obvious erection straining upwards.

“Un-wrap me,” she told him, guiding his hands from her waist and placing them on the belt of her coat.

“What?”

“Un-wrap me.”

It took Peeta a moment to register the words and when he did all he could do was mutter a groan of his own. He tugged at the material and as the belt fell from the loops, Katniss’ coat opened.

His mouth opened and he took in air like a fish. Underneath the pale green coat was inch after inch of naked olive skin and his eyes swept down past her collarbone to her breasts with their pebbled nipples and down further still, past her flat stomach onto the dark curls nestled between her thighs.

“I think I’ve just had a heart attack.”

Katniss giggled and stood on her tiptoes. “Please don’t,” she breathed into his ear. “At least, not until after you’ve fucked me.”

Oh. God. He grabbed her body in closer, his erection pushed against her stomach, pulsing between them. The coat had fallen from her body and they stood, naked and flush against each other in the middle of the basement.

Peeta’s hands roamed everywhere, skimming from her waist up her back, his fingers lightly tracing her neck, her collarbone and sliding down to cup her breasts in his palms, thumbs rubbing over her nipples until she squirmed.

“Peeta,” she whined. “Can we go to the bed?”

He nodded and captured her mouth with his once again; his hands ran over her ribcage, down her waist and then grasped her buttocks hoisting her upwards until her legs wrapped around his hips.

Shuffling to the bed he placed her down as delicately as possible and moved over her, his large body covering her small one. Her hands traced down to his waist, fingers lightly dusting over his flesh, her fingernails softly scraping his skin. He shivered at the touch of her nails against him and then again, when a hand crept to the front and grasped his cock firmly, pumping it slowly.

His head dropped down and he pushed his tongue against a pulsing vein that he found on Katniss’ throat, his own pulse beating hard in her hand. Peeta’s body was warming up and a slick perspiration had begun to form. All he could hear was Katniss’ gasps, the pounding of his own heartbeat and the sound of his brother shouting down the stairs.

Wait. Shit.

“PEETA! I’ve been called you for five damn minutes, what the hell are you do- oh. OH!”

A squeak made its way out of Katniss’ throat and she did the best drop and roll that Peeta had seen anyone do. She rolled out of his embrace, fell to the floor and then rolled under the bed dragging as many of the bed sheets as she could with her.

Peeta quickly turned to face the stairs, one hand holding his crotch and the other casually resting on his hip. Except how casually can you rest your hand on your hip when your naked girlfriend is under your bed and your older brother is staring at you with his mouth open?

“Hey Rye.”

Rye managed to shut his mouth but it quickly turned into a sly grin. “There’s a phone call for you upstairs. It’s the insurers. Said they tried to call your cell but couldn’t get through for some reason.”

“Right. I’ll, er, call them back.”

“Sure.”

Peeta shifted on the bed, his knees pressing into the mattress and tried desperately not to make eye contact with his brother who was now wearing a grin that Satan himself would wear. “Do you think maybe you could go? I’d at least like to put some pants on without you gawping.”

Rye put his hand on his chest and made a ‘who me?’ gesture before finally turning to go. “I knew it wasn’t insurers. See you up there Peet. See you later Katniss.”

There was a little cough from under the bed. “See you later Rye.”

Peeta rubbed his hand, the one not over his crotch, over his eyes. “Jesus.” He leant over the side of the bed to help up his naked and now rather dusty girlfriend up from the floor. “I cannot wait until that apartment is fixed.”

 

 


End file.
